Fairytale Beside Me
by Author-chan123
Summary: Izaya needs Celty- needs her to take him to the paradise of Valhalla. But there's a problem. He needs the body in the process so the sly informant came up with an idea. An idea that could change his life and challenge his views on everything. Izaya would get more than he bargained for. No one falls in love by choice, right? So what makes him an exception... or so he thought.


_He was never one to believe in fairytales but she was a living proof that fairytales do exist. Can she make him believe in fairytales or can she make his life a fairytale? But fortunately it could be both._

* * *

><p>As usual Izaya sat behind his desk in his so called office while staring at the dullahan's head. He'd been staring at the Dullahan's head for minutes now or maybe hours, he wasn't really sure he lost track of time. Just staring at the Dullahan's head, swimming around in those liquids inside its container, wishing it'll just open its eyes, open its radiant emerald orbs. And that will be the day he would finally achieve his greatest goal. The day Celty's head awakens; she'd take him away and open a pathway to the paradise of Valhalla. This head... Her head, it's the key to everything he ever wanted, the key to the paradise of Valhalla and immortality. She was his Valkyrie and he, her warrior. He'd roam the heavens and take the halls of Valhalla for himself. But <em><strong>unfortunately <strong>_he also needs the body as a part of the reawakening 'ritual' and Celty...

Izaya let out a sigh.

He shifted in his chair and turned to look outside the window. Yeah, he had her head but the body was a stubborn one. Unlike humans that he could manipulate and use as he pleased Celty was difficult. He totally robbed her of her precious treasure or should he say, her head but she still insists on finding it, really stubborn. And that was a trait of Celty that made her stand out. Aside from that, she was sometimes hostile towards him, something that made her difficult. So he had no idea how he could get the body to cooperate.

Suddenly he was hit with an idea.

He could gain the Dullahan's trust, get closer to her and maybe... just maybe it could help him achieve his greatest goal.

It was a perfect plan.

What could go wrong?

_Or so he thought..._

He picked himself up from his seat and walked over to his floor to ceiling window. He regards the city stir beneath him, so alive and filled with oblivious humans. He watched as the bright colours of the sky melted as black inky darkness took over the sky. Polar white stars like the glowing embers of a dying fire gleamed, illuminating the atramentous curtain of sky. Then the clouds above parted to reveal a large opal orb blanketing the land in its silent moonlight.

Any time now...

And then there she was.

Just in time.

He spots a familiar black bike and the legendary headless rider. A smirk crept its way to his face and he reached for his cell phone in his pocket. He started pressing the keypad. He smiled smugly when he saw the 'message sent' appear on his cell phone. He shoved the phone back in his pocket.

And that signalled the start of the game for Izaya Orihara. He felt like he was winning already.

The information broker happily made his way to his destination with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>There was always this one place in Shinjuku where they'd meet before or after she gets the job done. When he got there the headless rider was already there, waiting patiently, leaning on her bike. She looks towards his direction. He gives her one of his deceptive but charming smile. She takes out her PDA and starts typing words swiftly.<p>

_**[What is it this time?]**_

Izaya shrugged coolly," I just wanted to see how you're doing," Izaya said with a sly smile. A smile that makes it even harder to believe (But a smile that could make thousands of fangirls crazy).

_**[What kind of job do you have for me this time?]**_

"Nothing really. I told you, I just wanted to see you," Izaya still had that smile on his face.

_**[I'M SERIOUS HERE!]**_

Judging by the caps lock, Izaya knew he just made Celty angry and she is sure as hell pissed off. Not just that but dark black smokes started emerging from her. The smoke hung heavy in the air around them, roaring out from where Celty's head should have been. He should really think things through before opening his mouth or else he'd end up getting choked by those dark shadows that comes out of her, just like the last time he said or maybe did something that didn't quite please her. He should've seen that coming. It wasn't like he was threatened by her or anything but it could really affect his plan, and that's the last thing he wants right now.

"A job, huh?" Then an idea hit him," Then give me a ride in your bike," Izaya grinned and pointed at the motorcycle behind her.

Celty starts pressing her PDA in a rapid movement then she shoves the PDA in front of his face.

_**[WHAT?!]**_

"You heard me. Give. Me. A. Ride. In. Your. Bike," Izaya emphasized it for her.

Celty was about to type in her PDA when he placed a hand on hers to restrain her from saying or typing another word.

"Think of it as just another job for you. And you always get a job done, right Celty-san?" Izaya smirked. He was challenging her and she just knew it.

If there was one thing he knew about Celty, she never lets him ride her motorcycle let alone touch it. She didn't trust him enough. In fact she never trusts him, judging by her hostility towards him at times. **[AN: Oh,oh. Remember that time when Izaya didn't get to ride Celty's bike so he went Vroom Vroom~ on his imaginary bike instead? Hilarious]**

Celty hopped on her bike. She types something in her PDA and shoves it in front of his face.

_**[Get on.]**_

"I knew you'd come around," Izaya smirked as he positioned himself at the back of her bike.

Celty didn't like the idea of giving him a ride on her bike but regardless she hands him the helmet as she did with all her passengers and as soon as Izaya placed the helmet on his head she took off. He directly wrapped his arms around her waist and clung tight. No one ever held her that tight not even Shinra. Celty stiffened at the sudden touch. He was getting comfortable around her but it didn't really bother her. What really bothers her is the fact that she's just okay with it.

It felt like they've been riding for hours- together in total silence. Then they came to a stop in the middle of the park and Celty got off. She leaned on her bike and brought out her PDA.

_**[This is as far as I go.]**_

"Okay then, see you around," He smiled.

Celty got on her bike and sped off.

And as usual after she gets the job done he just watches her... watches her back get consumed by the darkness and shadows as she leaves.

Izaya sighed," I guesss I'll be seeing you tomorrow then," He smirked as he made his way home.

**AN: I REALLY SHIP THIS TWO AND WAS REALLY DISAPOINTED BY THE LACK OF IZAYA X CELTY FANFICS SO I MADE ONE. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT.**

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**F**

**O**

**R**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**N**

**G**


End file.
